Lady Namikaze
by Hyuuga Hitomichan
Summary: Taking the mantle of Hokage at the young age of 22,now 26, Minato still hasn't found a wife.With the obvious problem of ever increasing fangirls the council is getting worried.How will the council react when they find out about their beloved Hokage's secret crush on his 8 years younger student Hinata?what is her father Hiashi planning?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Very few fanfics are found based on this pairing as many people find it odd, (all the more reason to write one ;p). Also these two are my most fav characters. So I have made an attempt.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **1. The ****heavy hat**

Today was the best day in Minato's life. He had finally achieved his lifelong dream. At the age of 22 he was going to be pronounced as the 4th Hokage of Konoha.

* * *

To become a Hokage at such a young age was a feat in itself. But he was sure he was ready to shoulder the responsibility. His mother Chiyo Namikaze had died giving birth to him while his father Shiro Namikaze had died with honor on battlefield during 3rd shinobi world war. Thus being an orphan he was often looked down upon. His heritage only added to it as people were doubtful of his ability to become a ninja.

He had almost given up but after he read the letter written to him by his parents where they told him of their faith in their son, he began to believe in himself and became determined to earn people's respect by proving himself. Even though most people were not pleasant to him he also found ones who became his friends, his precious people adding to his self confidence. And soon his efforts were recognized by the 3rd Hokage and he was given his clan scrolls earlier than normally are given.

His hard work and determination further paid off, the aftermath being becoming a genin at the age of 10 and the offer of apprenticeship to the legendary toad sage Jiraiya. For that he had to leave his precious people behind with a heavy heart but he knew he had to become stronger and it was a step necessary to come closer to his goal of protecting his precious people by becoming Hokage. At first becoming Hokage was dream he needed to fulfill in order to earn everyone's respect but that soon changed. When Jiraiya learned the reasons behind his dream he along with the Sandaime explained that how heavy in reality the hat was. Along with the responsibility came the burden to send his precious people on missions that might very well be their last and all he could do was have faith in their abilities and believe in their capability to handle missions missions smoothly even if situations took a worse turn. Thus 2 years after his return to Konoha, when he was promoted to jounin at 15, he refused to take students. Even with the title of toad sage and knowledge he gained politics, strategy, and other ninja arts necessary for becoming Hokage he declined the offer to train a team of genins thinking he wasn't ready to take the responsibility.

Instead he entered the ANBU squad. There too, his leadership skills got him promoted to ANBU captain in barely 6 months. His seniors were happy to see that they chose the right man for the job. The older ones reluctant to take orders from someone junior to them in both age and experience too, soon began to look at him with awe and respect and were eager to work under him and learn something new, his peers found someone to look up to and his precious people who were already aware of his charisma were proud of his accomplishments.

Soon he was announced as 3rd Hokage's successor few months after he turned 20. The news elated him of course but soon his fear of whether he would be able to handle such responsibility or not began to creep inside him. The Sandaime had later on told him that he still had a few years before he wears the hat and that he will have to take students before that. Training a team will not only help him get past his fear of shouldering such responsibility but also that a tradition. In the past all the previous Hokages had trained teams of genin not as a requirement but because it was only right that they pass on their teachings to the next generation. He had seen that had only benefited Konoha in past. The Shodaime Hokage had trained the 3rd and team trained by Sandaime came to be known as "Densetsu Sannin" or in other words "the legendary three" consisting of Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, Tsunade Senju the Slug princess who was famous for her super inhuman strength along with her medical skills and the Toad Sage Jiraiya who taught Minato himself. He was also aware that if not for Orochimaru's betrayal he would have the 3rd's successor. Now he too had to continue the tradition. Also the fact that a team will give him a sense of being a part of family, something he was not privileged enough to have did not get past him. So he took this golden opportunity to not only have a chance at getting a family he never had but to also watch 3 of the next generation progress under his tutelage.

When he met his students he was surprised to know how close knit his team already was even if as friends. Inuzuka Kiba, the heir to the Inuzukas was brash and confident. Though once you notice the mischievous twinkle in his eyes you knew he was a prankster by nature. And then of course there was his undying loyalty towards what he called his 'pack'. Working alongside dogs or ninkens as they were called also proved enough to make him understand the importance of teamwork. Then there was the Aburame heir, Shino. As other Aburames his thinking was based on logic and very much in control of his emotions. Though mostly reserved and silent, he was perceptive of situations and emotions and a good person at heart who was mostly misunderstood. Considering their working with bugs, not many people befriended his kind and thus Minato was glad to know that his team was an exception. Minato soon learned that both the boys had a soft spot for their last and third member, the former heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata. First look at girl told you of girl's self confidence issues and her shy nature. That also made sense of her teammates' protectiveness of her considering her clan's misbehavior towards her, especially her own father who favored her younger sister Hanabi, the current heiress. He was glad that she was not stuck up like her other clan members and was not ashamed to depend on others but only disappointed in herself for being a burden to her teammates. But he was sure that with his and her teammates' help she will prosper into one of the best kunoichi konoha will ever have and so will the other two. Thus it came no surprise to him when his team understood the hidden meaning of teamwork and passed the survival test with flying colours.

Later on he was proved right; now all three were known as most efficient tracking team and had made progress individually as well. Shino was now the Aburame clan head in spite of being young, Kiba was an ANBU captain and Hinata was second in command of Konoha's hospital under Oyone. And now he too had achieved his dream.

* * *

"Minato Namikaze, I pronounce you, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, head of this village. The people of this village look forward to work under you".

* * *

 **AN:** Right now as I am having vacation, you can expect updates sooner than a week. Please review and of course give suggestions in case you have any.

 **Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Those really gave me the inspiration and motivation I needed to write this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **2. A troublesome problem brewing...**

A figure stood at the large window watching the monument with awe and respect gazing at the faces that watched over his beloved village with pride. Past four years he has been trying to live up to their expectations. He hoped they were proud to have him as their successor. Soon after he took over, Sandaime had breathed his last. The funeral was held in the same manner as was for all previous Hokages and their wives. People of course mourned for 'The Professor' but he wasn't allowed to for long. He was their Hokage, someone people looked up to in their most difficult times. He reminded himself that he needed to be strong at such times not only for his own sake but also for those of others. A knock on his cabin's door brought him out of his reverie.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Come in Shikaku."

Nara Shikaku, the Chief Strategist of Konoha and hokage's lead advisor for once had a serious look on his face instead of his usual bored and nonchalant one. That itself set warning bells ringing in Minato's head.

"We've got a problem. A troublesome one at that."

"A problem? What is it?"

"Raikage wants to sign a treaty with Konoha. He wants to be our ally."

"Well, that's a good thing."

"-without any extra condition other than the normal ones."

That stopped Minato's train of thoughts immediately.

"He hasn't made any demand related to byakugan or yourself."

"So that's where the problem is huh..."

Everyone was aware of Minato's win in fight against both A & Killer Bee together and their failed attempt to get the Hyuuga bloodline byakugan by trying to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, who also happened to be Minato's student. So it came as no surprise to the Nara clan head when Minato tensed a bit more than usual. Minato had always been possessive of his precious people whoever they might be due to his initially lonely life and his students were no exception. The kidnapping attempt had taken place right the night when Konoha had signed the treaty with Rai for the first time. So trying to repeat the incident was in vain. Then what was the ulterior motive behind signing the treaty?

"Do what you need to do Shikaku. I know that if anyone can find out what is exactly being planned, it's you."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Give me a week's time and I'll find out for sure. I know it's going to be a drag but I can't laze around when my Hokage needs me."

Minato was touched by this man's loyalty and devotion to him. "I am sure Yoshino would be overjoyed to hear you say that Shikaku.",he chuckles.

"Tch, troublesome.", saying that Shikaku took his leave.

Minato stretched his stiff back looking at last stack of his paperwork.  
"Finally I'll be free. It's time for _that_ anyways." Thinking about _that_ , his eyes gleamed in excitement.

* * *

The Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi had always been considered as a cold people thought Hyuugas were cold, especially men and that they did not have emotions. They did not feel as strongly as others do. What others did not consider was that they too felt emotions just as strong, but had better control over them. They had to learn it. Because emotions were seen as weakness. Though in case of battle that was true, it was not the same in case of relationships whether it be familial, romantic, platonic or even comraderie. Thus other reason for marriages within clan beside preserving the bloodline or tainting the bloodline as the Hyuuga elders liked to call it. Adding the superiority complex to that, very few people had the patience to deal with them outside profession. Also the main house and branch house system was not liked by many. Who would want to marry someone from branch house knowing their children would live their whole life in servitude. Main house too had its own share of problems. Being head or heir of the clan not only made you obligated towards the clan it also took away freedom. One had to always put the clan's good above everything else no matter what cost one had to pay for it. Arranged marriage being one of them. Everyone had to obey clan rules. Be it due to fear of elders who not only thought better of themselves but also had too much of pride to admit change was needed and inevitable or the fear of the unbearable pain that came with the use of caged-bird seal. But there comes a time when one listens to his heart. After all a heart wants what it wants, regardless of rules.

Since childhood, Hiashi had always behaved as told. If he had unintentionally thought in a way that was not Hyuuga he immediately rectified himself after being reprimanded. But as they ,'there's an exception to every rule', there were times where he just could not comprehend with the logic behind rules. After all having an impassive face did not mean that there was no inward reaction. First time had been when his twin brother Hizashi had been sealed. Contrary to popular belief, the twins had been close. Nothing sort of sibling rivalry existed between them. How could it? Hizashi's understanding nature complimented Hiashi's hot headed one quite well. Gradually Hiashi's temper was controlled by the so called Hyuuga rules. For once they benefited him rather than being suffocating. Hiashi began to take a stand for Hizashi whereas Hizashi made Hiashi understand that sometimes compromise or sacrifice was an answer. And that was the start of a change. A small change that laid the base for huge events of future. Another time had been the twins had fallen in love with two clan-less sisters Hitomi and Harumi. Going undercover as married couples on an S-Rank mission had given 4 of them plenty of time to understand and be comfortable with each other. Hiashi himself had been surprised about how comfortable he had grown around Hitomi, the only one who had been able to understand him till then had been Hizashi. He could also see that Harumi and Hizashi were also smitten with each other. That time his heart won over the decision and his mind too was ready to make sure his heart got what it wanted. The council of course opposed both marriages refusing to partake in 'tainting their blood' as they called it. But Hiashi's persistence won in the end. Thus Hitomi became the Hyuuga clan matriarch and Harumi the wife of branch house's head.

* * *

 **AN** **:** I am sooo sorry for the late update! I kno i had promised a sooner update but i was just so busy with extra exams and then there was the net connection problem!so updating might take place later than thought bt i'll definitely update asap.

 **Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo people! I kno u all have waiting for updates for so long especially Doushita no sensei and Lady Namikaze for all 3 stores but i got really busy with exams...my 2nd sem exams are still going on which will be done by month end...so please be patient till april...promise there will be updates...

 **Ja!**


End file.
